Shunkan
by Tenko's World
Summary: Hay muchos recuerdos que se pierden en los rincones de nuestra memoria. Y a veces estos deciden salir de su escondite. Capítulo 4.
1. Relajo

**Shunkan**

Recostarse bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol, con unas cuantas nubes pasando por sobre su cabeza. Eso era todo lo que pedía. Paz y quietud. Hasta el momento lo había conseguido; Ino al parecer se había cansado de seguirlo para preguntarle su opinión sobre Sai. Jamás entendería a las mujeres; porque simplemente no iba y hacía las pases con Sakura y ambas se entretenían con sus cotilleos de chica. Un pájaro se posó en una rama baja y comenzó a entonar su canto.

-. Qué problemático- suspiró.

Cerró los ojos un momento, escuchando con atención. El canto le produjo un efecto relajante, tanto así que no sintió cuando alguien se tendió a su lado. Sólo abrió los ojos un tanto aturdido, cuando escuchó una acompasada respiración a unos pocos centímetros de su rostro.

-. Y así te haces llamar Chuunin- sonrió ella. Inmediatamente el rostro de Shikamaru se cubrió de un ligero rubor, intentando evitar el contacto visual.- Deberías haber estado alerta desde mucho antes. No debes bajar la guardia, dejando que el enemigo tenga la oportunidad de matarte.- Lo reprendió.

-. Maldición, mujer, sabía que eras tú- respondió él.- Qué prob-...-. No alcanzó a terminar la frase, porque unos suaves labios se cerraron en torno a los suyos. Sorprendido, se dejó llevar por el momento, correspondiéndole. Temari volvió a sonreir.

-. Sigues con la guardia baja- musitó incorporándose.- Te veo más tarde, Chico-Problemático- añadió guiñándole un ojo, y marchándose, dejándolo aún con la incertidumbre de no saber que era exáctamente lo sucedido.

-. Mujeres- masculló, rozando sus labios con sus dedos, mirándola alejarse con una enigmática sonrisa. La misma que siempre lograba volverlo loco.

* * *

Hi!

Yo de nuevo, esta vez con un pequeño drabble n.n

Quizás no la gran cosa, pero quería escribir algo de esta pareja, para relajarme; es mucho mejor que redactar sobre Luis XVI TT-TT

Espero que les haya gustado, porque está hecho con mucho cariño n.n

El título (Shunkan) significa instante, no se me ocurría otro, y decidí ponerlo en japonés para que fuera un poco más original xD

Esop

Cariños a todos!

Bye-su! n.n


	2. Resfrío

**Shunkan**

**2.- Resfrío**

Llevaba todo el día en cama, por culpa de un imprevisto resfriado.

- Kuso!- Gruñó.-he pasado por cosas peores que esto, y no he tenido que guardar cama!!

Era cierto. En otra época un simple resfrío no hubiese impedido que Temari cumpliera con sus obligaciones pero, ahora no había tenido argumentos para contradecir a Gaara. Se encontraban de vacaciones en Konoha, no había mucha demanda de misiones, y por si fuera poco, no se tenían noticias de Orochimaru o Akatsuki; es decir, no existía nada realmente importante por lo que preocuparse.

- Kuso!- volvió a maldecir, mientras observaba a través de la ventana de sus habitación, el suave vaivén de las hojas, mecidas por una delicada brisa que anunciaba el otoño ya próximo.

Tanto se relajó con aquella visión, sumado esto a una alza de la fiebre, que no se percató cuando sus ojos terminaron por cerrarse, cayendo en un estado de profundo sopor.

Al abrirlos, percibió una agradable sensación de frescura en la frente. Alzó la mano para satisfacer su curiosidad y determinar qué era aquello. Al momento de hacerlo rozó con algo blando que se dirigía en la misma dirección. Ese "algo" al sentir el contacto, se retiró precipitadamente. Giró lentamente el rostro hacia su derecha, y lo que allí encontró, terminó por despejarla por completo.

-"¿Qué demonios hacía _él_allí?"

Pero antes de que se decidiera a abrir la boca, el habló... o, más bien, tartamudeó:

- N-no es que yo quiera estar aquí.- comenzó, desviando apresuradamente la mirada, y escondiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.- Hum...verás... esto es...

- Problemático.- completó ella, frunciendo el ceño.

-Todos los ninjas médicos están ocupados, y no había nadie más disponible... .- intentó explicar, al ver que ella no replicaba, rascándose la cabeza, como siempre hacía cuando se incomodaba .- y tú... bueno... estás enferma, así que la Hokage me envió aquí.

- Yo no te pregunté nada.- respondió secamente, dándole la espalda, de manera que el no viera la sonrisa de satisfacción que se dibujó en sus delgados labios.

Después de todo, enfermarse no era tan problemático como parecía.

* * *

Hi-su!!! 

Mí otra vez n.n

Decidí agregar otro capítulo :p

Me inspiré en que toda la gente a mi alrededor ta resfriada, incluyéndome u,u

Así que me dije... ¿por qué no contagiar a Temari?

xD

Shikamaru puede ser un excelente enfermero cuando se lo propone, ne?

Cariños!!

Bye-su!


	3. Reflejo

_Disclaimer: Los personajes del Señor Masashi Kishimoto son de su propiedad exclusiva O-Ó... O eso cree 1313 xD_

**3.-****Reflejo**

Llevaba toda la mañana atravesando aquel bosque, y éste no parecía querer acabar.

Estaba harta de observar a los mismos árboles, las mismas piedras; todo le parecía igual. Comenzaba a notar que lo único que parecía variar en ese monótono paisaje eran las nubes. Nubes. Alzó la mirada al cielo y suspiró.

Siempre había sido una mujer independiente, y es que eso era lo que exigía una familia como la suya: un hermano obstinado e impulsivo, y uno frío y tranquilo, pero que, sin embargo, era uno de los Jinchuuriki.

Pero ahora, no sabía si con el tiempo se había hecho más blanda... sólo que se sentía...

-Demonios!.- Maldijo. No le gustaba admitirlo ni para sí misma. Principio de negación.

Levantó la vista nuevamente. Nubes...

-Estúpidas nubes!.- Masculló. Pero qué demonios le pasaba. No es que odiara especialmente a las nubes. El problema en específico era que le recordaban a cierto...

-Hum.- Volvió a suspirar. Qué pasaba con ella. Primero se ponía sentimental, y ahora suspiraba como una chiquilla enamorada. Definitivamente estaba perdiendo su toque.

Decidió que era momento de descansar. No le gustaban las misiones en solitario. No tanto por la compañía, sino por el placer de mandar a otros. Qué rayos. De acuerdo. Ir sola por allí no era de lo más divertido que digamos. Sí. Se sentía sola.

Extrañaba sus frases impasibles. Sus gestos calculados. Sus bostezos.

Y no es que se estuviese enamorando. Simplemente...

Rápidamente se acercó al borde del lago que había encontrado. Sumergió sus manos en las frías aguas y enjuagó su rostro. Al abrir los ojos creyó ver una silueta conocida, reflejada en el agua.

-Bah.- Meneó la cabeza, procurando alejar ese pensamiento de su cabeza. Volvió a enjuagarse el rostro. El reflejo seguía allí. Se incorporó con su presteza habitual, pero al darse vuelta para coger algo con que secarse, chocó con un cuerpo delgado, pero bien formado, quien para evitar su caída, la envolvió con sus brazos. Temari se sonrojó al notar de quien se trataba. Con su autocontrol al máximo, fingió estar profundamente enfadada.

-¡Baka!! ¿Cómo se te ocurre asustarme de esa manera?!.- Gritó.

Shikamaru retrocedió atemorizado. Temari sonrió al ver su expresión de terror. Seguramente debía estar pensando en lo problemáticas que pueden llegar a ser las mujeres enojadas. Sí, lo conocía bastante bien. Sin darle tiempo a que pudiese abrir la boca, le cogió la mano y lo arrastró tras de sí.

-No digas nada.- Ordenó.- No creeré tus excusas de siempre. O la Hokage te envió para que me acompañes, ne?.- Sonrió astutamente. El chico se limitó a mirar hacia otro lado. Cualquier cosa era mejor que observar esos ojos verdes que le habían precipitado hacia allí, una vez concluida su anterior misión.

Temari dejó de pronto de correr, y sin detenerse en complicados preámbulos, depositó un rápido beso en sus labios. El no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, porque la chica ya había vuelto a su rápido ritmo.

- Mujeres.- Suspiró, siguiéndola a duras penas.

* * *

Hi-su!

Tardé un poquito más en escribir este capítulo...

Mentira... u,u me demoré como media hora, pero el punto es empezarlo y saber hacia donde lo quiero llevar :P

Creo que se nota lo divagante que me puse n.nU

Se me cuidan mucho!!

Y dejen sus reviews, please TT-TT

Bye-nyu!


	4. Recuerdos

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto y Naruto Shippûden son propiedad exclusiva de Masashi Kishimoto o.ó

**4.-Recuerdos**

Era la hora en que la tarde comienza a refrescar un poco, ese momento que se produce justo antes de que el sol se oculte, ni demasiado calor como para evitar que los niños salgan a las calles, ni demasiado frío, para que sus padres los obliguen a arroparse con chaquetas o bufandas que probablemente se terminarán quitando, y que a todas luces resultaban incómodas para sus juegos; sobretodo cuando se trata de niños en una aldea ninja.

La tranquila ciudad se encontraba muy animada a la vez que ocupada. La razón, la visita del Kazekage de la aldea de la Arena, acompañado de sus hijos y escoltas.

Reposando en una pequeña colina cubierta de pasto, un sólo niño, quien tenía el cabello recogido hacia atrás en una coleta, parecía ajeno a todo aquel movimiento. Apenas echó una mirada desde lo alto, y regresó a su actividad favorita: contemplar el cielo lleno de nubes, que en ese momento se tornaban rojizas. Los que le conocían sabían que lo mejor era no molestarlo, podía pasar horas y horas observándolas sin cansarse, distinguiendo una forma de otra, calculando cuánto demoraría en perderse esa nube en el cielo, o si aquélla se disolvería para formar parte de una más grande.

Por eso, cuando una niña un par de años mayor que él se acomodó a su lado, en un principio no le prestó atención. Ella lo observó con curiosidad; le intrigaba saber por qué aquel niño no se encontraba correteando con los otros, muy ruidosos por lo demás. Impacientándose por la indiferencia que éste le demostraba, decidió pararse ante él.

- Nee, ¿estás ahí? .- preguntó con el ceño fruncido, agitando su mano frente a su cara buscando alguna reacción de su parte. Estaba acostumbrada a que le prestaran atención, y que un simple niño se la negara le parecía realmente extraño.

-Uff .- bufó el chico, fastidiado, corroborando mentalmente su teoría de que las mujeres son completamente problemáticas.- ¿ Qué quieres?

- ¿Qué haces? .- preguntó ella.

- Miro las nubes .- respondió él con naturalidad.

- ¿Por qué?.- inquirió.

- Porque me gusta.- dio por toda respuesta.

Y sin prestarle más atención siguió observando el cielo, en donde las primeras estrellas de la noche asomaban. La niña se tendió a su lado, y se dispuso a hacer lo mismo, resignada a la parquedad de su compañero. Un instante de silencio, y un gritito de sorpresa escapó de la garganta de la chica. Una estrella fugaz surcó el firmamento a gran velocidad. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y, como era costumbre, pidió un deseo. Realmente no creía mucho en eso, pero nada perdía con intentarlo.

El chico la miró de reojo.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?.- dijo de pronto.

- Temari .- contestó la chica fijando sus ojos -de un extraño color parecido al de las profundidades del mar- en los de él.- Sabaku no Temari. ¿Y tú eres...?

-Nara Shikamaru.- sonrió recostándose en el pasto, con la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos, dispuesto a mirar ahora las brillantes estrellas.

---------------------------------

Algunos años después, en una verde colina de la aldea de Konoha, una chica de cabellos color arena, quien se encontraba sentada en el pasto, alzó la mirada al cielo y sonrió para sí, rescatando de su memoria recuerdos olvidados. En ese mismo lugar había pedido un deseo a una estrella fugaz; éste no había cambiado mucho, las circunstancias y el chico que se encontraba a su lado aquel día, tampoco. Pero algo era diferente. Shikamaru, por primera vez no observaba las nubes del atardecer, porque estaba más interesado en contemplar a su joven compañera, perdido en esos ojos profundos que desde el primer instante lo habían cautivado sin saberlo.

Quién lo diría. Definitivamente, valió la pena haberlo intentado. Su deseo se había cumplido.

* * *

Hola

Después de un muy largo tiempo sin escribir mi musa inspiradora volvió a visitarme. Me gusta esta viñeta, aunque quisiera saber de dónde me vino la manía de que los títulos comienzen con "RE" xD

Espero que les haya gustado, muchos cariños! n.n


End file.
